Beautiful Dreamers
by tish246
Summary: Okay I desided to write some unrealated fics about my all time favorite couple Rini and Helios!  rating may change later. more anime based but has some magna in it.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm bored so I'm going to make a series of unrelated ficlets! *superhero pose* mostly about Rini and Helios. (I'm an obsessed fan girl and proud of it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! TTATT

**Title: Suitors and Priests. **

**Pairing: Helios and Rini**

**Rating: G**

**Setting: 30****th**** century Tokyo and teenage Rini**

…

Rini flopped on her bed and started crying. _It isn't fair!_ The princess thought, _I should be allowed to marry how I want to marry not some stupid prince I just met! _

Earlier that day her mother told her that by her 21st birthday she must choose a prince to be her husband so she could rule.

While she was crying she failed to notice the flash of golden light. Soft hands gently patted her hair.

"My maiden what's wrong?" the priest asked concerned about his maiden.

She looked up and him and then flung her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder.

"m-m-mom-m t-t-told m-me th-that-t-." she was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Pretty One, please stop crying so that you can tell me what's wrong. His golden eyes looked into her ruby ones.

She took a couple of deep breaths.

"well you see mom told me that in order for me to become a lady and rule this kingdom I must choose a husband. But this is the bad part. Apparently my husband has to me fit to rule a kingdom so he has to be a prince." She looked at him. "but I don't want to marry a prince I want to marry YOU!" she buried her face in his chest and started crying again.

He was stunned. His maiden the girl he loved since he fist met her wanted to marry him a dream priest. She had countless suitors who would always be there and never have to go off. Yet she chose someone who couldn't always be there yet loved her more than life itself? He felt tears form in his eyes and hugged her.

"maiden I want to marry you too but I can't. you deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who will always be there and never have to leave you side. Although no one else could ever love you more than I do I'm sure someone can love you and protect you." He told her sadly and looked away.

She sniffed and pulled away a bit.

Cupping his head in her hands she forced him to look at her.

"Helios listen to me. I don't care if you have to guard Elysion and the Golden Chrystal. I love you more than anything and I would rather have you –the man I love- than a million and one princes. You took my heart the first time I realized you were real and not just a dream my little mind made up. I would even be willing to give up my dream of being a lady and ruling this kingdom like momma did just to be with you. Please Helios don't make me marry someone else I don't love because that would break my heart and I don't want that." All the time she was staring into his eyes.

He was touched by her words. Never before has anyone ever told him something so kind and pure strait from the heart. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

Slowly the pink haired girl leaned up and softly captured his lips in hers.

He was startled at first but soon responded to the kiss and pulling her closer to him.

Her hands went from his face to his hair.

They stayed like that for a while before they remembered to breathe.

"Well then let's talk to your parents and see if there is a way for us to marry." Helios told her.

She squealed and hugged him harder.

"C-can't breath." He gasped.

"oh sorry."

"it's okay."

Hand in hand they left her room and went to the throne room.

The queen and king were talking quietly when the two young lovers walked in.

"Why Helios I didn't know you were coming today." The queen said looking up.

"Hello my old friend what brings you here?" the king asked.

Helios took a deep breathe.

"I've come to ask you for Rini's hand in marriage." Helios stated rather calmly.

"helios as much as I want to let you marry my daughter there are somethings to consider," Endymion started. " such as who would take over as the priest of dreams and would the people in the kingdom exept a priest to be there next king?" Endymion looked sympitheticly at his daughter and his priest. Truthfully he would much rather have Helios marry his daughter than some hot-shot prince.

" oh honey I'm sure we could find someone else to take his place and surly the people would at least give Helios a chance, remember back on the moon kingdome everyone was suspesios of any Earthlings and yet my mother exepted you of the dot." Serenity steped in.

Rini beemed at her.

Helios looked hopeful.

"you have a point there, but what about Elysion? Who would guard it?"

"what about Peruru (A/N the boy from the Super S movie.) he did become a dream fairy so he has some experience."

"that's a great idea Mom!" Rini agreed.

" Well then it's settled Helios you are welcome to marry my daughter. As much as it pains me to let her go I knew this day would come." Endymion gave his permission.

"thank you Daddy!" Rini ran up to him and hugged him and her mother.

…

About 2 years later.

"aw, look Helios she's beautiful." Rini stated holding up her newly born daughter.

"she takes it from her mom." The proud father stated.

So did you like it? I'll update it whenever I either get bored or inspired intill then read and review!


	2. Tears of a priest

**Title: Tears of a priest**

**Pairing: Rini and Helios**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: I take to rights to owning Sailor Moon or the characters mentioned.**

…..

Rini and Helios were watching the sunset at one of their favorite spots in Elysion: Crystal Lake, the place where they first me over 1000 years ago.

Rini was sitting in the priest's lap while he leaned against the tree.

Everything seemed so peaceful that the two lovers dared not make a sound for fear of ruining this perfect moment.

Gradually the pink haired princess couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Helios," She began making the white haired boy jump a little.

"Yes my Maiden?"

"Well we've known each other a long time but you never told me about your parents or what you did before you were a priest." She stated twisting around so that she could look into his eyes. "Could you tell me now? Th-that is if you want to." She quickly added the last part.

He looked sad for a moment and she began to regret her statement.

"You know of the war that took place 2,000 years ago on the moon kingdom, Right?" he asked her.

"The one between Beryl (A/N I forgot how to spell her name and I'm too lazy to look it up.) And my parents when they just met? Yeah, Why?" she asked.

"well my parents were nobles for the Earth Kingdom and served King Allo, King Endymion's Father, your grandfather, (A/N I couldn't find a name for him so I made one up.) And well…" he couldn't go on. He turned his head away afraid of looking at her and start crying.

"You don't have to tell me Helios, but I just want you to know I will always be here for you if you need me." She told him. She put her hand on his cheek making him look at her.

She leaned up and kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet but also they were trembling.

When they pulled away Helios had tears in his eyes.

"My parents died in the war, and I had been forced to flee to Elysion where I lived for 1,000 years protecting the Golden Crystal and people's dreams when I realized that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity was reborn." He said. By this time tears were flowing down his face.

"Oh Helios I'm so sorry." Rini said hugging him.

"You probably think I'm weak, crying like this." He mumbled his head resting on her shoulder.

"It's OK, Helios, you can go ahead and cry on my shoulder I won't tell anyone." The pink princess told him.

He didn't need anymore reassuring.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried onto her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Helios gently pulled away a bit so they were staring at each other.

"We should get back to the Shrine. It's already dark out." He told her.

"Alright."

They stood up and hand in hand started back towards the shrine.


	3. Cosplay Terrror

Title: Cosplay terror

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Notes: this was inspired by a pic I found at:

.com/gallery/?q=cosplay#/d31ydws

….

"Hey Helios I want to try something." Rini said as the couple strolled through the fields of Elysion.

"Hmm? What is it dare I ask?" the priest said knowing full well what the teenager beside him could come up with.

"Well first I'll transform into sailor mini moon. And then I'll take my uniform off," Rini started.

"a-and then?" Helios inquired.

"You take your robes off," Rini smirked at Helios's shocked expression.

"And we switch clothes." She finished.

"Wait what?" Helios asked clueless.

"Cosplay silly. Where we switch clothes."

"I'm not wearing a skirt." Helios stated.

"please." Rini's puppy dog eyes could make pro wrestlers weep. Helios didn't stand a chance.

"Let's go to my bedroom to change and get this over with." He sighed.

She squealed and glomped him half to death.

Soon they were in the Helios's personnel quarters.

"Turn around and I'll toss my robes to you." Helios said as she transformed.

Rini turned around and Helios did the same. They tossed their clothes at each other and Helios spent a good 5 minutes trying to get the sailor outfit on.

"Ready yet?" They impatient princess called out.

"Yep." Helios said turning around.

Rini giggled as Helios was keep trying to pull the skirt down while keeping his balance in the high heeled boots.

He looked up and almost got a nosebleed at seeing his Maiden in the snug priest robes.

"How do I look?" Rini asked posing.

Helios was at a loss for words. But he regained his compose.

"You look beautiful as always maiden. And they do fit you well."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Tigers Eye (who was still staying in Elysion with the rest of the trio.) poked his head in.

"Hey Helios-" he broke off in a laughter when he saw Helios dressed in Rini's outfit and Vice Versa.

Helios tried desperately to pull down the skirt again.

Suddenly there was a bright flash as Tigers Eye took a picture of the two.

"This will make great blackmail." Tigers Eye grinned. "Wonder what King Endymion would say to this."

Rini giggled and Helios lost all hope of regaining his dignity.


	4. First Time

Title: Elysion Lovers

Setting: 30th century Elysion

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Characters involved. I'm only borrowing them for some fun. ;)

…

Rini and Helios were walking alongside the place where the first met in Rini's dream. Crystal Lake.

"It's so quiet here. Unlike the palace where everything is so noisy you can't even here yourself think." Rini commented.

"Well we are the only ones here." Her boyfriend replied looking down at the princess who was currently leaning against his lean frame with his arm around her waist. (A/N Run on sentence, no?)

"Why don't we sit down by the lake? My feet are starting to hurt." Rini said. She indicated toward her feet that were blistering in her high heels.

"Kay." The priest guided her over and they sat down.

Rini pulled her shoes off and placed them beside her before plunging her feet in the water. "Aaahhh that feels good."

Helios smiled as his Maiden splashed her delicate feet in the water.

Rini turned and caught him staring. She smirked at his blush.

Slowly they started leaning in and their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Rini opened her mouth a bit hoping the shy priest took the hint.

He did.

Cupping her face in his hands he let his tongue enter her mouth.

Rini moaned a bit and suddenly wanted to feel his hands in other places besides her face.

When the parted for air Rini made a statement that nearly scared the priest half out of his wits.

"Helios, Love, I'm ready to take our relationship a bit farther." Rini blushed a bit at her own words.

"My Maiden this is hardly the time or the place and I don't want to do anything we would regret." Helios told her eyes wide at her boldness.

Rini put a hand on his cheek.

"Please Helios I'm ready I think this is the perfect place to make love. This place holds a lot of firsts. When we first met, first kissed, and now I want it to be our first time." She looked deep in his golden eyes.

"alright." He said gently pushing her down on the grass capturing her lips once more.

Rini's hands found the ties of his robes and after some tugging managed to pull them off.

When they parted for air Rini took in his muscled yet slightly feminine features.

She greedily ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Your surprisingly good at this my Maiden." Helios groaned a bit.

With renowned confidence Helios sat up and pulled the pink haired beauty onto his lap.

Kissing her once more his roaming hands finally found the zipper of her dress and unzipped it.

Never breaking the kiss, Rini helped her lover get the sleek dress off.

"My turn." Rini whispered seductively.

She pushed him backwards and tugged his loose pants off leaving him in plain white boxers. She removed those too.

Helios blushed and looked away knowing his love for Rini would surely be showing at this point.

And indeed he was. Rini never thought he could be so big.

Then she smirked and did something unexpected.

She took his length in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down earning a moan from the startled priest.

After a few more minutes Helios let out another moan as he organized spilling his seed in her mouth which she swallowed.

Helios lay there for few moments before quickly sitting back up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked the priest.

"Mom was a blabber mouth back in 20th century." Rini said.

Helios tried desperately to get a perverted thought out of this head. Rini giggled and kissed him again bringing him back to reality.

The priest found the clasp of her bra and undid pulling the garment off.

Breaking the kiss, Helios gently pushed her back onto the soft grass and massaged her breasts earning a soft moan.

"Your pretty impatient beings you didn't think this was the right time in the first place." The pink haired girl teased.

"Well when I have a beautiful girl under me how can I not?" he countered.

Smiling he took a pink nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it.

Rini moaned.

One of Helios's hands made their way down to her lace panties and slid them off.

He fingered her wet folds enjoying the moans he caused.

His mouth left her breast and relocated at the sensitive piece of flesh he knew would cause her endless pleasure.

While his tongue was busy he slipped a figure inside her and began pumping earning even more moans.

"H-Helios I'm gonna- Ahhh!" Rini screamed as she organized. He let her lay there for a few moments basking in her beauty. How had he won the heart of someone so beautiful?

He leaned down and kissed her once again

Suddenly Rini flipped them over so that she was straddling him.

"Rini" Helios whisperd his lovers name.

Rini smiled before positioning herself over him.

Taking a deep breathe she plunged in.

She took a moment to get used to his size before she started riding him.

It took a few minutes but they finally found there rhythm.

"HELIOS!" Rini screamed.

"RINI!" Helios yelled as the both came at the same time.

Rini collapsed on top of him sliding out in the process.

"I love you maiden." Helios whispered wrapping his arms and her.

"You know I'm not exactly a maiden anymore so you can't really call me that." She pointed out.

"So? No one needs to know that." Helios winked up at her.

She giggled and kissed him.

…

So how was? This was my first lemon so please be nice. Review please!


End file.
